Way Back Home
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jaemin yang bersiap menghadapi ujian akhir dan rindu dengan orang-orang di selatan./'Kau bicara seolah-olah aku pernah selingkuh.' Nct's; markXjaemin; markmin


Jaemin menutup buku paketnya. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk melepas kacamata yang sudah lebih dari tiga jam bertengger di pangkal hidung. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menekan-nekan pelan pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit kebas karena menopang frame kacamata. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena terus memikirkan berbagai rumus, matanya terasa sedikit perih, jemari serta tengkuknya pegal karena terus menulis dan menunduk.

Netra jelaga Jaemin tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan kalender kecil di atas meja belajar. Satu lingkaran yang mengurung tanggal 15 itu membuat senyum Jaemin merekah. Tangan kanannya lalu terulur untuk mengambil spidol hitam dan menyilang tanggal hari ini, 13.

.

.

.

Ponsel putih itu berdering tepat setelah Jaemin meneguk minuman bersoda miliknya. Senyum manisnya merekah kala netranya menangkap huruf-huruf yang berjejer rapi di layar ponselnya, membentuk dua kalimat; Mark hyung.

"Merindukanku?"

Jaemin sempat mendengar tawa dari orang yang berjarak sangat jauh itu. 'Menurutmu?'

Sekarang tawa halus Jaemin yang menggema, sementara matanya memperhatikan kendaraan yang tak kenal lelah memenuhi pusat kota.

"Pasti sangat sangat sangat sangat merindukanku, kan?"

'Kau tahu itu Nana-ya.' Mark sempat memberi jeda, sebelum melanjutkan dengan topik baru. 'Kenapa belum tidur? Disana tengah malam, kan?'

Jaemin kembali meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab. "Aku baru selesai belajar untuk ujian akhir besok, hyung."

'Aku tahu kok.'

Sunyi perlahan mengisi ruang diantara Jaemin dan Mark.

'Jaem...'

"Ya?"

'Lakukan yang terbaik untuk besok, juga lusa. Aku selalu rajin pergi ibadah setiap hari minggu karenamu.'

Jaemin tersenyum, "Karena aku?"

'Ya, karena kamu. Aku mungkin bukan manusia yang rajin ibadah dan memohon agar doaku dikabulkan Tuhan, tapi aku selalu menyebut namamu dalam doaku tiga tahun belakangan.'

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh, hyung?"

'Hey, kau meragukanku?'

"Tidak." Jaemin kini melangkah menuju kulkas untuk menyimpan soda kalengnya yang tidak habis. "Aku selalu percaya hyung, bahkan jika aku didustai aku tetap percaya kok."

Mark mendengus di ujung sana, 'Kau bicara seolah-olah aku pernah selingkuh.'

Jaemin menguap agak lama, rasa kantuk menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah hyung berniat selingkuh dengan Haechan?"

'Kau bercanda Jaem? Kau beribu-ribu lebih baik dari pada si berisik itu. Mengantuk?'

Jaemin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "Kurasa iya."

'Pergi basuh wajahmu dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Pastikan pintu apartemenmu terkunci, jendela juga.'

Jaemin merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas, "Hyung kira aku anak kecil? Lagipula pintu apartemen terkunci otomatis setiap tertutup, dan juga siapa yang mau masuk ke apartemenku lewat jendela? Aku tinggal di lantai dua puluh, kalau hyung lupa."

Mark tertawa, 'Baiklah kau sudah dewasa Nana-ya.'

Jaemin naik ke atas ranjang dan mematikan lampu sebelum berbaring, "Karena aku sudah dewasa, sudah boleh melakukan adegan dewasa ya? "

'Hey kau masih under-20, bahkan belum coming of age.'

Jaemin terseyum. "Maksudku aku sudah boleh minum alkohol, bukankah itu adegan dewasa? Kau berpikiran apa, Mark Lee yang terhormat?"

'Aku berpikiran bahwa kau minta digagahi dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku saatㅡ'

"Ya! Stop it!" teriak Jaemin.

'Aku hanya menyuarakan hasil pemikiranku tentang adegan dewasa.' Dan Mark tertawa senang sekali disana.

"Dasar mesum." sungut Jaemin.

'Tidurlah, kau mau kunyanyikan lullaby?'

"Dengan suara hyung yang jelek itu? Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin tuli dadakan." tolak Jaemin.

'Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan keluar dengan Jeno setelah kau tidur. Jadi, selamat tidur Na Jaemin.'

Jaemin mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata, "Selamat bersenang-senang Mark Lee."

Panggilan itu terputus dan Jaemin jatuh dalam buaian mimpi di hitungan keempat. Sementara Jaemin tertidur, Moskow terus terjaga sepanjang malam bahkan pagi dan terus bergulir seperti itu tanpa kenal lelah. Jaemin akan mengakhiri kehidupannya di negara orang, ia akan segera lulus dan menempuh lanjutan di kampung halamannya.

Jaemin tidak pernah menyesal menerima tawaran sekolah menengah atas di Moskow, meninggalkan semua keluarga, sahabat, serta Mark di Seoul demi kepastian masa depannya. Ia sendiri di negara orang dan hanya berbekal bahasa yang dipelajari selama dua minggu secara intens. Tanpa orang yang dikenal, ia sendiri di negara tetangga.

Tapi perlahan Jaemin mengerti alasannya untuk menetap tiga tahun disini. Disini Jaemin mengenal orang baru yang berasal dari belahan bumi lain. Disini Jaemin belajar menghargai dan toleransi antar suku bangsa. Masih banyak hal positif yang ia pelajari dari negara orang ini. Dan Jaemin tidak pernah menyesal.

.

.

.

-fin.

.

.

.

Dedikasi buat kak Deena yang sekolah jauh dari keluarga dan sahabat. Aiguu temen kecilku sekarang udah gede uhuhu T^T

Ide semua dari curhatan kak Deena((dia jomblo gapunya pacar tapi ya wkwk)) tntg gimana temen-temennya disana yg kebanyakan fake, trs dia kangen keluarga, kangen gg8n(sblm punya nama resmi), dia blg kangen RP juga anjirr😂😂. Kak Deena satu-satunya org yg curhat ke aku gatau waktu, mau pagi siang sore tengah malem bahkan pas jam kbm disekolah😂😂

Ps: The Liar and His Lover aiguuuuuuuuuu, joyi unni itu ultimate bias kedua setelah pinkuy unni~

Pss: aku pengen hapus semua fanfict di akun ini karena banyak hal:)


End file.
